


Episodes of a Clock and a Computer

by thebatjokesonyou



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Corrupted Collin, Ficlets, Hypnosis, It's Time For Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Several AUs, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatjokesonyou/pseuds/thebatjokesonyou
Summary: A collection of short Digital Time Episodes, some of which may be two-parters. Featuring several AUs and the occasional other ship.Popular Episodes may have a second part if requested and ideas in the comments will always be considered for new Episodes.





	1. Episode 1: Games

**Author's Note:**

> Names for Clarification:
> 
> Doi - Yellow Guy  
> Harry - Red Guy  
> Robin - Duck Guy  
> Sketch - Creative Teacher  
> Tony - Time Teacher  
> Shrignold - Love Teacher  
> Collin - Technology Teacher  
> Spinach - Health Teacher  
> Steak - Health Teacher  
> Larry - Dreams Teacher

AU: Objects, Possessive! Tony

\---

Tony was getting rather fed-up at the moment. Not that he was expressing it all that much but every once in awhile, one of his gloved fingers on the carpet twitched. The other, secure in Collin's hold, made sure not to move in such a way. It wouldn't do to frighten him, especially when it wasn't his fault. It was NEVER Collin's fault. Collin, with his big, adorable eyes, Collin with his sweet, digital laugh, Collin with all the book smarts in the world but the social graces of a recluse never made Tony angry or upset. Not ever since Tony realized what that strange sensation that was making his gears malfunction was. 

"Uh, Tony? It's your turn to roll."

The clock looked up from the carpet floor and made eyes with the notepad across from him. She was holding up a die for him to take and even set it onto the colorful board, seemingly in the hopes of him taking it. Tony noticed the excited face beside him turning towards the die and picked it up with his spare hand, wearing a grin. "Wish me luck, Collin!" Before he spent time with Collin and got to know him, board games never interested him. They were wastes of time, moments foolishly spent on nothing. But if this made Collin happy, it was more than significant. 

If only they could play alone. The thought made Tony sigh internally as he threw the miniature cube down, his gaze traveling back to Collin. That was a mistake and he knew it but how could he help it? Really and truly, his internet-addicted boyfriend was far too cute to resist. 

Collin didn't notice the love sick stare, nor the uncomfortable faces of his companions as the die rolled to 4, his eyes wide. "Oh! Tony, you got a 4!" He announced, squeezing Tony's hand as well. "That's good luck, very good luck!"

"Yes, Collin." Tony absentmindedly agreed, feigning interest in the game once more as he turned to the die. Seeing the two side face him from his angle, he imagined it having a wide grin a piano would be envious of and intelligence beyond most people's imagination. He picked up the die, studying it before he went to move his blue pawn on the board, dragging it past the various colored pawns until it proudly sat next to the green one. "I have very good luck indeed."


	2. Episode 2: Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collin comes down with a virus.

AU: Humanoids who have lesson themed abilities, Post 6th Lesson

\---

 

Collin had felt a bit strange today. He'd spent the majority of it going back and forth from his humanoid form to his most basic one, moving all over the house and feeling light headed. It was very odd indeed and he'd never experienced a phenomenon quite like it. Finally settling on human, he laid down on his bed, gripping his head with a whine. "Why do I feel so- _ **gZzt**_!" He was cut off briefly, his body pixilated and trembling violently before re-stabilizing. "Odd?" There was nothing he could do in his current state except for lay down and try and find information, his mind lazily searching the web. He was running a little slower than usual and when a huge banner popped up, instead of closing it, he accidentally clicked on it, setting him down a very strange path indeed.

•••

"Collin? Collin???" Tony called, opening the door to his room with an annoyed huff. "Oh, there you are. Why haven't you gotten up? It's breakfast time." He took these things quite seriously. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all.

Underneath the sheets, Collin's form glitched over and over, going from human to computer to something in-between. His digital form. He sat up slowly, his body finally stable once he was in that form. "Ahh. Tony." He turned to the other slowly, his screen suddenly turning several different shades of blue. "Juuuuust the guy I wanted to see! Take a look at this!"

Tony blinked a few times in confusion, taking a slight step back. Something in his gut stirred, telling him this was wrong. "Um. Collin? Why are you talking like that? Breakfast is done, we need to go downstairs before the others start worrying about us." He felt chills go down his spine, Collin's speech pattern eerily reminiscent of when he'd still been one of Roy's puppets.

Collin only got closer, his eyes and screen continuing to pulsate and glow, forcing Tony's attention to them. "Don't worry, Tony! It's not bad. I just need to have you look for a liiiiiittle while." He crooned, the hand that still functioned as one closing the door behind Tony.

The former clock gasped, momentarily lost in the glow before he managed to shake his head and go onto his knees, scrambling to get under the bed for any distance between him and Collin. "No! Damn it, Collin, this isn't you! You need to clear your head, you're better than this!" Whatever was going on, Tony knew the best thing was to not give into the other's demands. This was far too reminiscent of days that had long since passed.

Collin let out a strange, corrupted laugh, his wires slinking under the bed and lifting it up. "Ohhh, Tony! This is me being better! Pretending like we're human when we're not, that's the real sickness. We're above that, Tony. Always have been and deep down, we always will be." He grabbed the man underneath him, pulling him up with an unusual amount of strength. Tony was promptly thrown onto the bed, Collin starting to bind him in his cords. "Good news though, good news! We can fix this right away! I juuuust have to have you focus on the colors on the screen! Then I can fix all the gears in your head and have you running smoothly again!"

Fear shot through Tony's entire body and he kept his eyes clamped shut, kicking around blindly in an effort to get Collin away. "NO! That's Roy talking and you know it! Collin, damn it-" He felt himself kicking air and knew if he continued to do this without seeing ht he was aiming for that nothing would get done. He opened his eyes and for a moment, caught a glimpse of a red switch behind his head before he was lost in the colors. "No...no, I..." It was becoming more and more difficult to think, the swirling white and green in the dark room keeping his attention squarely on it. "Coll...in...!"

Collin merely grinned, tightening his grip on Tony. "Dooooon't worry, Tony. I'll give you the information you really need." He giggled, finding his new students struggles to be very amusing. "Then we can help the others! Everyone in the house can go back to being what they truly are!" That was the only thing he could focus on now, a mission that made all the sense in the world in his head.

Something inside Tony snapped at those words and he managed to give one last high kick, his foot just hitting the red switch.

Immediately, the light in Collin's eyes and screen went black and he collapsed backwards, his wires going limp.

Tony gasped, quickly leaping up and grabbing Collin before he hit the floor, carrying his body to the bed. "There we go. Oh..." He sighed out, laying down beside him as he caught his breath. While his chest rose and fell, he noticed Collin's form glitching and shifting again, quickly sitting up.

Collin restabilized in his usual human form, clutching his head with a whimper. "Oww...I haven't had such an abrupt reboot since...well, ever I think." He opened his eyes, his glasses askew when he finally noticed Tony sitting wide eyed beside him. "Oh! Tony!"

Unable to think of anything else, Tony slid his feet off the bed. "You should um, lie down for now, Collin. I'll grab you breakfast." He walked to the door and turned back to him, still trying to figure out what all had just occured. "You ought to take it easy today."

"I most certainly will." Collin nodded, genuinely concerned seeing how Tony had ended up in his bed and all his blankets had ended up on the floor.


	3. Episode 3: Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collin decides to tell the time.

AU: Humanoids who have lesson themed abilities (Morning of the later events going on in the fic Digital Time)

 

Tony had never felt his face flush so hard his whole life. He had spent the entire morning of today enjoying Collin in bed, pressed up so close against him that he could hardly remember if they were two seperate beings anymore. "Collin, uh..." He honestly didn't want to suggest leaving the warm, comfortable blankets or loosening the hold they currently had on each other but he felt like he'd overstayed his welcome. Surely Collin had to be tired of him wanting more and more affection? He didn't want to make his new partner feel as though he didn't value his time. "When...when can we do this again?" That was the barely coherant question he settled on asking.

Collin, who'd been quietly relishing this experience, sat up in the bed, his mind slowly connecting the dots. When he'd pieced together the picture of his boyfriend giving him the cutest pair of puppydog eyes in existence, two and two came together and he found himself smirking at his own idea. He reached over to the digital clock beside his bed and fed it a spark of electricity, watching it come on and the words that had been in his head show up on it's face. 

Tony read the word aloud, his heart pounding once again in his chest at the answer. "Now. Okay. Yeah, now is perfect." He swooned a little, melting at the warm palms sliding under his shirt to touch the skin that was just dying for the other. Both his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head at the delicate touches and the whispers of praise in his ear, his body shivering from the wonderfully overwhelimg sensations. 

Now was absolutely perfect.


	4. Episode 4: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collin decides to spend some time with Tony.

AU: Humanoids who have lesson themed abilities  
Bonus: Movie Parody/Refrence

Tony had fallen asleep in his reading chair, a half pout still on his face. He'd gotten into one of those spats with Collin that made him grumble and go to that chair as he always did when he couldn't bother to apologize (which was almost always) and read for a half an hour before he slipped into silent slumber. Currently, his hair was pressed against the brown leather and a small string of drool slid down from his mouth.

Noticing his boyfriend when he walked past, Collin picked Tony up from the his chair and dragged his sleeping form to the couch with the utmost care, hoping to save him from the cramps that tended to form when he fell asleep sitting up on the chair. 

Tony awoke with a hard snort on the couch, sitting up abruptly and putting a hand to his chest. "Collin! It's you." He calmed seeing the other's familiar face before he remembered he was supposed to be mad. The time teacher then turned his head to the opposite direction, trying to act uninterested. 

Collin saw the act for what it was, smirking playfully and scooting closer towards his boyfriend. "Yes, Tony. It's very nice to see you again." He hummed, acting as though it'd been ages and ages since they'd been in one another's company.

Irritation creeped up Tony's spine and while he did want to end this silly feud of theirs, he couldn't concentrate enough to say so and decided to shoo Collin away so he could. "Oh, go away and leave me alone." 

Seeing how adorable his boyfriend looked when he was trying to be assertive only made Collin's heart melt further and he decided to see where his teasing could lead them. "Aw, Tony. At least let me look at you." One of his hands sneaked up to try and grab his chin but Tony only turned further away from Collin's gaze, making him frown some. "Oh? You don't want me to look at you? Then you look at me." He purred out the offer, wrapping his arms around Tony's chest. With the whole house out for some park activities, Collin felt more than bold enough to give some affection outside of their room.

Tony barely held back a smile, biting his lip to supress any happy noises that wanted to spill from his mouth. "No sir. I know what you're trying to do, Collin." Well, he had an idea that could probably fix this. A hope. A teensy-weensy request that was worming through his head, wondering if Collin had the very same thought infesting his brain.

Collin rose an eyebrow at that, utterly confused. "You do?" However, noticing the glimmer of desperation in those apple red irises, Collin decided to play along until he could catch up to whatever Tony wanted. "Uh, I mean, you don't trust me?" The white haired male laid his head on Tony's shoulder, giving his own pout to try and guilt the other into giving him a clue.

Tony absolutely wasn't going to give in to such a weak tactic. "No!"

Collin tsked internally, continuing his advances by sliding his hands slightly lower, going for Tony's hips. It was a cheap shot but desperate times called for desperate measures. "Then there's absolutely nothing I can do to help?" He spoke right into the blue ear beside him, smoothing out his voice to help coax Tony into making the right desicion.

The seductive crooning was genuinely getting to the clock at this point, not that he'd admit it. "...you really want to help me?" Tony hated how pathetic he sounded and he was sure that he'd given his request away just from his meekness but the pleasurable ministrations and sweet talking were opening him up more and more.

Finally, Collin understood what Tony desired, a smug grin sliding onto his face while he set his glasses onto the arm of the couch. His submissive behaviour had finally rung a bell and the memory of the last encounter of theirs to go down this route made Collin quite eager to go ahead and give it a shot again. They had more than enough time to enjoy themselves before the others came back home. "Certainly! And I can see to it that you don't even have to leave this couch."

"Oh? How could you do that?" Tony inquired, hoping his curiousity wasn't coming on too strong. He hated to look like he was an absolute bottom. Although their nightly activities proved he could dominate any day, the insecurity of being thought of as small and weak couldn't help but rear it's ugly head again.

Collin decided to rub circles onto his hips again noticing some tenseness in his partner's body. "Don't you worry Tony, I have my own subtle little ways~ But first, you have to trust me." It couldn't really be achieved in this current position of him laying on Tony as if he were a cat on a scratching post.

That got a snicker out of the clock. "Heh. Well I don't trust anyone anymore." Tony decided to sass him one last time before he gave into their game and absolutely allowed Collin to win. No matter how fun it was to do some light banter, he couldn't resist what was coming, nor the feeling of excitement pooling in his stomach.

Collin couldn't help but coo at the smart remark, kissing Tony's neck and relishing the pleased gasp he recieved. "Oh, I don't blame you. But I'm not like those so-called fair-weather friends of ours. You can believe in me." Once again, he lifted a hand to his partner's chin, ready to turn Tony's head back and give him a surprise.

Knowing it would be more fun at this point if he were obedient, he allowed the hand to guide him back and Tony finally got to see into Collin's eyes. "Oh, Collin...~" His voice drifted at the sight, his breath taken away as he leaned forward to catch a closer look.

Collin's eyes had turned into a spectacle, a light show of color. He'd recently discovered a trick trying to see what he could do without going into his Computer or Digital form and found the whole room staring at his eyes as they'd displayed a rainbow for everyone. The only face he had absolutely focused on then was the same face he was staring at now. His boyfriend's fascination with hypnotism was one of those things Collin couldn't help but notice and do something with. So after watching several online courses and recorded shows, he decided to comply with Tony's request and was rewarded with that sweet smile and eyes echoing the current pattern of green, blue and yellow. "Shhh, Tony~ Trust me."

Indeed, the clock made only small pleased hums through his nose, his mind going to a world where only colors and Collin's voice existed, Tony falling further forward as he lost sense of where he was and anything else but his precious things.

"Hey, hold still, please." Collin pushed him up gently, so close to the other that he could see his own colorful reflection in the other's eyes. "I want you to just take slow, deep breaths in and long deep breaths out." It felt odd not to just say "inhale and long exhale" but what he'd read suggested Tony would be better off if he made his speech more... simplistic. It was odd to hold back in front of one of the few people in the house he felt could always understand him but seeing Tony's head bob and his mouth open and shut in such a lackidasial manner gave Collin all the confirmation he needed to be easy on his boyfriend.

Hearing the instructions made Tony shiver again, his brain happily sinking into the sort of state where all he had to do was whatever Collin said. It felt good not to overthink, it felt good to just let someone else, anyone else take the reigns for once. Not that he'd ever trust them half as much as he trusted Collin. Feeling a warm hand on his cheek, Tony instinctually leaned into it, not a single bit of his usual hesitation there. 

Collin bit his lip at the sweet sight, unconsciously making his colors spin faster. He really did need to do this more often. "There we go. Gooood boy. Right now I'll just help you finish your afternoon nap but I promise the next time we do this, we'll have a lot more fun." He was speaking half to himself at this point, not wanting to try and guide Tony up the steps backwards or risk either of them being seen and someone else waking Tony up mid-trance (which from everything he'd read was very, very bad). 

Tony's eyes fluttered for a moment, the smallest pout coming onto his face. He let out a tiny whine, something he'd never, ever do anywhere he could possibly be heard but all he was thinking about was Collin and the colors and how sleep meant less of both. 

"Aww, Tony. We'll do more tonight but right now, I need you to be a good boy and get some rest. You're safe here, Tony. With me, right here." Collin lowered his voice, his hands moving behind his partner's ears and drawing small circles there, once again taking the easy way out. "You do want to be a good boy, don't you?"

The offer set off the right kinds of things in Tony's brain, the pout turning into a wide, stupid smile. "Mhmm!" He half moaned, his eyes crossing for a moment before focusing right back on Collin. "Gohhhd boy!" Tony managed to chirp even though he slurred the first word. 

"Good boy." Collin confirmed with a chuckle, his heart thrumming in his chest as he laid back, pulling Tony down with him so they hovered only inches away from each other. "We'll have so much fun later, I promise. But right now it's time to shut those pretty eyes of yours and sleep." 

Unable to resist any longer, Tony shut his eyes, allowing his body to be guided so his head rested on Collin's shoulder, his arms curling around Collin. "Sleep..." He echoed from the word reverberating in his head, taking the place of the billion other thoughts usually there. 

Collin nodded, one of his hands resting in Tony's hair, the other wrapped firmly around him. "Sleep until you're completely ready to wake up. And when you do, we can talk about fun things." He kissed Tony's forehead, finally allowing the colors to dissipate from his eyes. 

Tony moved his head into a comfortable position, his mouth open slightly as he concentrated on sleep and forgot about things like saliva. 

Collin couldn't help but giggle to himself, finding his boyfriend's bad habit to be rather cute. It served only further testimony that Tony was absolutely under his control, Collin knowing Tony usually did everything in his power to avoid this. "You're drooling~" He teased, his hand in Tony's hair moving down to stroke under his chin.

Tony shivered pleasantly and swallowed, his head tilting to give Collin further access. "Mmnnn, sssssorry." The clock whispered back his eyes opened only by the smallest slit. This revealed that somehow, his eyes had begun to echo the colorful pattern all by themselves.

Deciding that could be studied at a later date, Collin hushed his sleepy boyfriend and nuzzled his head onto the other's, watching Tony finally fall asleep. "Good boy." He whispered, very pleased with both himself and his currently obedient beyond belief boyfriend. Deciding it would be irresponsible of him to fall asleep as well, he kept watch over Tony instead, giving him strokes and pats out of some growing need to constantly praise him. Then, he was reminded of his own promise for much more "fun" activities to be had in a few hours from now and he couldn't help but bite his lip again. "I really do need to do this more often."


End file.
